One Direction
One Direction 'est un groupe anglo-irlandais, composé de 5 membres à l'origine, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne et Zayn Malik. Le groupe s'est formé en juillet 2010, dans l'émission ''X-Factor. Le 25 mars 2015, Zayn Malik décide de quitter le groupe pour des raisons personnelles. Le groupe est en pause (hiatus) depuis le 13 décembre 2015. Formation : Les 5 membres sont tous issus de la 7ème saison de X-Factor. Ils avaient tout d'abord tenté leur chance individuellement avant que Simon Cowell, l'un des juges, lors de l'épreuve du Boot Camp qu'ils ont tous raté ne leur suggère de former un boys-band pour la suite de l'aventure. Ils décidèrent de se nommer One Direction, souvent abrégé 1D. Le groupe arrive jusqu'en finale où ils échoueront à la 3ème place. Membres : '''Niall Horan: Il est né le 13 septembre 1993 à Mullingar en Irlande. Son audition pour X-Factor fut assez compliquée: il a d'abord interprété "I'm Yours" de Jason Mraz mais Simon Cowell déclara que cette chanson était mauvais choix, il finit donc par choisir "So Sick" ''de Ne-Yo. Il échoue au Boot Camp avant de rejoindre les One Direction. C'est un fan de Justin Bieber. [[Harry Styles|'Harry Styles']]' :' C'est le plus jeune membre étant né le 1er février 1994 à Cheshire. A l'âge de 7 ans, ses parents divorcent mais il reste néanmoins encore aujourd'hui très proche de sa famille et notamment de sa mère. Il a fait parti du groupe White Eskimo. Harry auditionne pour ''X-Factor avec la chanson "Isn't She Lovely" où il reçoit 2 avis positifs et un négatif de la part de Louis Walsh puis échouera au Boot Camp. C'est le membre le plus tatoué avec un nombre de 62 (en septembre 2016). Louis Tomlinson: Il s'agit du membre le plus âgé du groupe étant né le 24 décembre 1991 et vient de Doncaster en Angleterre. Louis est daltonien. A l'âge de 16 ans, il publie sur sa chaîne Youtube des reprises telles que "Look After You", "Because Of You" ou encore "I Gotta Feeling". Son audition à X-Factor est sur la chanson "Hey There Delilah" de Plain White, il obtiendra 3 avis favorable mais échouera au Boot Camp. Le reste du groupe le considère comme le membre le plus blagueur. Il est fan du groupe The Fray. Liam Payne : Il est né le 29 août 1993 à Wolverhampton. Liam auditionnera en 2008 à X-Factor (il n'avait alors que 14 ans) mais Simon Cowell lui dit de revenir 2 ans après ce qu'il fera en interprétant "Cry Me A River" mais échouera également au Boot Camp. C'est le membre le plus mature mais également le plus romantique du groupe et se fait surnommé "Daddy Direction". Zayn Malik : Il est né le 12 janvier 1993 à Bradford. Ses origines sont pakistanaises par son père et anglaises par sa mère. Il s'inscrit 2 fois à X-Factor: la première fois il ne se présente pas aux auditions car il manquait de confiance en lui puis une seconde fois, poussé par sa mère, où il interprète "Let Me Love You" de Mario mais échouera finalement au Boot Camp avant qu'on ne lui suggère d'entrer dans les One Direction. Il est accro à la nicotine mais souhaite arrêter. Il est considéré comme le badboy et le mieux "fringué" du groupe. Anecdotes : * Le Twitter de One Direction est le suivant : https://twitter.com/onedirection * Leur page Facebook est la suivante : https://www.facebook.com/onedirectionmusic * Le site officiel des One Direction est le suivant: http://www.onedirectionmusic.com/fr/home * Leurs fans sont appelés les Directioners. * Le nom du groupe fut proposé par Harry et est souvent abrégé 1D, c'est d'ailleurs leur logo officiel. * Leurs chansons "What Makes You Beautiful" et "One Thing" ont été reprises dans le quatrième volet du jeu Just Dance. Leur chanson "Kiss You" sera utilisée dans Just Dance 2014. Ainsi que "Best Song Ever" dans celui de 2015. Et enfin "No Control" pour celui de 2016. * Le 12 août 2012, le groupe a interprété sa chanson "What Makes You Beautiful" à la cérémonie de clôture des JO de Londres. * Ils deviennent numéro 1 au Top Itunes au Royaume-Uni en 15 minutes. * Le DVD de leur tournée européenne a été vendu en 12 minutes. * C'est à ce jour la plus grosse vente de disques de Sony Music Entertainment. Discographie : Up All Night. Tout premier album du groupe, il sort le 21 novembre 2011 au Royaume-Uni, le 6 février 2012 en France et le 13 mars 2012 aux Etats-Unis. # What Makes You Beautiful # Gotta Be You # One Thing # More Than This # Up All Night # I Wish # Tell Me a Lie # Taken # I Want # Everything About You # Same Mistakes # Save You Tonight # Stole My Heart Bonus: * Stand Up * Moments Take Me Home. Il est sorti le 9 novembre au Royaume-Uni, le 12 novembre 2012 en France puis le 13 au Canada et Etats-Unis. # Live While We're Young # Kiss You # Little Things # C'mon, C'mon # Last First Kiss # Heart Attack # Rock Me # Change My Mind # I Would # Over Again # Back For You # They Don't Know About Us # Summer Love Midnight Memories. Il est le 3ème album du groupe est prévu pour le 3 décembre 2013. Le premier single intitulé "Best Song Ever" sorti le 22 juillet 2013 mais on peut l'entendre sur le teaser de leur film (prévu pour le 30 août 2013) intitulé This Is Us. # Stay With me # Best Song Ever # All I Have for You (feat. Ed Sheeran) # Larger Than Life # I Am # Take You to Another World # Run Away # If You Could be Mie # Don't Let Me Go # Lost in All the Memories # With You # First Time # Heree's to Here # Look Into Her Eyes # Midnight Memories # Story Of My Life Four. L'album sortit le 8 septembre 2014. # Steal My Girl # Night Changes # Fool's Gold # Where Do broken Hearts Go # 18 # Ready to Run # Girl Almighty # No Control # Act My Age # Stockholm Syndrome # Change your Ticket # Once In a Lifetime # Illusion # Clouds # Spaces Made In The A.M. L'album sortit le 13 novembre 2015 # Hey Angel # Drag Me Down # Perfect # Infinity # End Of The Day # If I Could Fly # Long Way Down # Never Enough # Olivia # What a Feeling # Love You Goodbye # I Want To Write You a Song # History # Temporary Fix # Wolves # Walking In The Wind # A.M. # Home Filmographie : Un film intitulé "This Is Us" fut réalisé en 2012, pendant leur tournée Take Me Home. La première mondiale se déroula le 20 août 2013. Récompenses : 2011. * Meilleur groupe * Meilleur clip pour "What Makes You Beautiful" 2012. * Meilleur groupe * Meilleurs garçons * Meilleur chanson anglophone pour "What Makes You Beautiful" * Meilleur nouvel artiste * Meilleur clip pop pour "What Makes You Beautiful" * Meilleur clip partagé pour "What Makes You Beautiful" * Meilleur groupe anglais * Meilleur voix * Meilleur groupe de l'été * Meilleur chanson d'amour pour "What Makes You Beautiful" 2013. * Meilleur clip pour "Best Song Ever" * Meilleurs garçons * Meilleur pop/rock album pour "Up All Night" * Meilleur groupe pop/rock * Top groupe * Nouvel artiste de l'année * Top artiste pop * Meilleure chanson de l'été pour "Best Song Ever" * Meilleur groupe anglais * Meilleur tournée * Meilleur groupe * Plus beau garçon pour Harry Styles * Plus beau sourire pour Harry * Meilleure chanson pour " Live While We're Young" * Meilleure chanson d'amour pour "Little Things" 2014. * Meilleurs garçons * Meilleur clip pour "Midnight Memories" * Meilleur album pour "Midnight Memories" * Meilleur groupe pop/rock * Meilleur vidéo anglaise pour "Best Song Ever" * Meilleur groupe anglais * Meilleur fandom * Meilleur groupe * Plus beaux garçons * Meilleur sur les réseaux sociaux * Plus beau sourire pour Harry Styles * Meilleur nouvelle chanson pour "Story Of My Life" * Meilleure chanson d'amour pour "You & I" * Meilleure tournée pour "Where We Are Tour" * Meilleures fans 2015. * Artiste de l'année * Meilleur tournée * Meilleur groupe * Meilleur groupe de musique * Meilleur groupe * Meilleur groupe de l'été * Meilleur selfie prit * Meilleure chanson pour "Steal My Girl" * Meilleure chanson d'amour pour "Night Changes" * Meilleure chanson pour les fêtes pour "No Control" * Meilleure tournée de l'été pour "On The Road Again Tour" * Meilleure fans 2016. * Meilleur groupe Réseaux Sociaux : Leur Instagram est : https://www.instagram.com/onedirection/ Leur Twitter est : https://twitter.com/onedirection Leur Snapchat est : onedirectionCatégorie:Chanteurs Catégorie:Managements Catégorie:Familles Catégorie:Amis